Nameless
by AyaplusBeat
Summary: "Without a name you can call me whatever you wish." - Amorra/Amorralin undertones.


"Infatuation doesn't end well." He sighed, casually whispering to himself in the busy streets of Republic City. The sun was blinding without his mask but the breeze touching his face felt worth it. This way he could easily drag the petals of a freshly picked rose across his nose in admiration.

Today was one of the preliminary matches starring everyone's favourite team of Fire Ferrets and it was common for flowers and any other related gifts to be thrown in the arena after the match for the winning team. There was no doubt the Fire Ferrets would win, so he'd personally bring the teams new star pupil, Avatar Korra, a rose of her very own.

Being a passing shadow allowed him to sneak through the crowds , he wasn't Amon to them. Instead, he was simply a middle aged man whom stayed silent should anyone pause to ask questions.

This time it, however, the shoulder he bumped belonged to the very same girl he'd been hoping to find later on.

"Woah, sorry! Mako keeps telling not wonder around the stands during matches."

He hesitated, debating. If he gave it to her now there'd be no way she could refuse, especially if they her team somehow lost. Giving it to her now might cause her to search him out unnecessarily, something he already regretted deep down after the first moment he found himself looking at her with a lost hopelessness. Here her expressions were lost on him and he knew this would be the best he'd ever get.

"You alright, Mister?" He nodded. Tentatively he reached for her hand, fighting a blush that came suddenly like the electricity shooting up his veins. She jumped slightly but his grip was firm, being as gentle as he could so he might place the flower into it while avoiding pushing the thorns against her skin.

Hearing her loose her breathe, even awkwardly was far too hard to bare. "Oh. Oh! T-thank you so much. You're the first person to give me flowers-a flower, I mean a rose. A pretty rose too ." She gave his hand a squeeze, turning to head back to the lockers, "Um, please enjoy the match! I'll see you after, right? Uh, yeah, I'll see you after!"

Take a deep breath, find a seat, you'll be alright he chanted in his head. The crowds were easy to weed through, which was good because suddenly he felt rather lethargic. He set himself up for this, didn't he? Then why was he so nervous, what was coming be something to treasure as he knew Korra could never truly accept him. All lies become exposed with time, no good came from trying too long. Really, no good came from trying at ever. Yet he sat and watched the battle begin, starring at Korra's fluid form despite the fact she had barely started fighting herself.

Having the minutes tick by certainly helped, soothing him into an excited lull. He wasn't a boy, although with Korra he held the boyish fantasies of touching and kissing-maybe beyond that though he strived to avoid it. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. Admiring her graceful figure afar satisfied him enough.  
By the time he realized it the match came to a conclusion, the Fire Ferrets winning second to none, her eyes shifting through the crowd, looking. She was looking for his in the spur of the moment and he knew he started swooning.

She made him fragile.

Assuming outside would be the best place to wait he knew the stroke of her hand, tugging him towards her in a clumsy invitation. "Not trying to be forward, seriously. It's hard to get you're attention and, well." She beamed. "Anyway. Everyone knows my name, I'd love to know yours though."

A name. This incarnation housing childish desire had no name nor was there a voice. So he raised an arm in order to pat at his throat. It took her a moment until she nodded in surprise.

"Pfft, now I have to guess." Shrugging she waved him along, leading him round the building to a small and quiet place he hardly expected to exist in such a place. Very few eyes drew their way, his heart pounding away in his chest while he regretfully found his eyes taking in the curves her pants allowed. They ended up in a dark-lit office, Korra rummaging till similarly he found her placing a pad of paper gently between his fingers. "Then again, I figured maybe not. I only know traditional Water Tribe names, and then I'm limited there too. So once again I kindly ask an Avatar to a fan, what's your name?"

Not so fast, my dear Avatar-he reached for the pen in her other hand and wrote down a simple "_No_" in reply.

"Well excuse you but why not?"

He could only smirk. "_It's easier_."

"Easier?" Her hands found way to her hips and she ended up pouting .

"_Without a name you can call me whatever you wish_."

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me to know. I guess you wanna sound all romantic too, nameless admirer. Move your nameless self out of the way so I might kindly lead us back to a less suspicious area."

* * *

Amon's eyes scanned the tan girl over, unamused to where she ended up dragging him this time. In under a week she bribed him to let her repay his kindness with a small outing-a date although neither of them admitted so. He was expecting something like Narooks, yet here he stood at one of the nicest restaurants.

"I figured it'd be a nice way to use the earnings from my matches." If he could he'd question why not give back to her foolish teammates, yet the whole reason he was here stemmed from the primal urge that her attention was being focused on him,-that her money, her thoughts, and even the smallest of her desires centered around him. He enjoyed the taste of it.

The fact that the staff assumed they were on a date as well tasted sweeter. He didn't fight the urge smirk whenever she'd reference how she'd have to pick everything for him, it let him stare at her up close almost in the manner he would have always wanted had he desired this long enough.  
At first he snuck into observe his enemy, searching for a strategy based on her current form and the pace it progressed. Then her challenge came, ensnaring her into a trap that in the end caused her to dig underneath his skin.

Touching her chin, feeling the heat through his gloves sent shivers down his spine. Up close despite the darkness, marveling at her eyes, more importantly her strength poisoned him. Thus the visits to the ring became something beyond strategy and anticipation. Suddenly lonely nights were filled with passionate regret, the heat of his hand turning into hers when his eyes closed.

Korra sat here now, fumbling in an odd calm eating her noodles, the obvious passion lacking as he slowly grew entranced by her every movement. "What? Me eating too much for you to handle?" Smacking her lips, she made extra sure to slurp unnecessarily and then failed to keep a straight face, giggling and snorting out a noodle from her nose.  
"I am the epitome of high class etiquette, femininity, and grace."

Today he mouth the words, "I can clearly see that" in replacement of a pen to paper.

"Pema, my friend back where I live gave me a pretty vase to put your rose in. I think you made someone jealous. Isn't that funny?"

He tilted his head, sipping some tea.

"Not anyone like that, no, no. The rose just makes the room smell sweet and my best friend thinks it should smell otherwise. Anyway, I assume you're coming to another match right? I have a pretty good feeling about it, I know the Fire Ferrets can make it to the finals, and I know we can win. It'd kinda be an honour if you were there to see it."

It was a silly of her-he'd be there whether he wanted to be or not. Letting him into her life stemmed from that one, tiny connection; he'd always be watching. It was easy to nod and smile, letting his hand sit on the table, casually stretching out, towards her. Maybe she'd take it.

Regrettably it went unnoticed, he figured as much.

There was no way, however, he was letting them leave without stealing a flower from the plant bed outside the window to slip in her hand. Perhaps she hated flowers altogether, but it got him this far.

"You dirty little-Oomph!" Korra turned as she was speaking, crashing into someone rushing by on the side walk.

"Sorry!" The boy stumbled back, catching himself and rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, oh hi Korra!"

"Bo. What are you doing on this side of town?"

"Mako and I went to see Asami, wait what are you doing?" He blinked, scanning over Korra, flower in hand, Amon too close for comfort. Didn't she like Mako? Of course, perhaps it'd make sense . He just wished this situation involved him giving her flowers and not vice versa.

Amon on the other couldn't be more amused, seeing the hopeless frustration in the boys eyes. Yes, Korra was here with him, not some other child, and that made Amon burst with pride. It was only after at the end of the day when Korra explained he was her fan, perhaps friend, and she was merely sharing her company did he feel the same hopelessness. He was no older, no wiser, no better than that green eyed boy.

Shall we meet again?

"I'd like that. I won't have very much free time once we win this next match, prepping for the finale with the Wolfbats. Dirty jerks, and terrifying. You should have been there." She threw out a punch, working out an exercise in which he savored in watching. If she offered, he wouldn't dream of refusing.

"They were absolutely terrifying, and they are every single time." Bolin mused off to the side. That was the only downfall to any of their meetings now-green eyes followed them relentlessly after Korra's explanation he was simply a fan gone friend. And Amon could see the very same determination in the boy's eyes. They were both in the same boat, but the winner was painfully obvious. "I swear they cheat. It only makes sense."

"I don't see how."

"Don't ask me." Bolin shrugged.

Amon mouthed out the simplest of ideas, because it was just as obvious.

Korra shrugged. "That's…actually really plausible but I can't see it happening. Not with such strict rules."

There was always an asking price but Amon kept that to himself. Someone would need to be rather desperate to pay the wage. She was right, it wasn't plausible.

"Changing the subject, I think I have a nickname for you." An extension of kindness granted by Amon to impress Korra's sense of judgment-Bolin too could call him whatever desired, along with anyone Korra deemed worthy enough to be in her life. He encouraged him to continue with a wave of his hand, causing Bolin to jerk his head to the side in embarrassment. "H-Huashu," He squeaked, then louder, "Huashu, for the very most noticeable reasons."

Korra had promptly dashed out for something or another between the sudden silence that followed, usually forgetting gear even during practice in a manner not once unusual to either of them. That's he when felt the impulse to ask. He slid across the room almost too gracefully, bearing Bolin uncomfortably close in proximity. The boy wasn't too short, but Amon still found himself needing to kneel, placing his lips lightly at the tip of Bolin's upper ear lobe so when he whispered his breath could be easy to feel and hard to ignore.

"_I'm aware you're fond of her_." His breathe suited his purpose better than expected. Bolin shivered, gripping the back of the weights he happened to be leaning against, gulping. Normally any indication or curious inquiry about what Korra meant to him would cause him to proud fully stand his ground. "-Suppose so." He whispered, closing his eyes .

"I doubt there'll be anything between us…" He added after a moment, but Amon hardly cared. It was this childish drive to assert a claim, let the boy whom seemingly smelt like flowers and dirt much like a bender of his stature would. "Korra I mean. Um." He coughed, tilting his head to the side to reveal his neck. "Unless you think otherwise."

Amon hesitantly let his drift down to stare, wondering, guiltlessly debating all the options to appease his twisted fascination. "_I don't think anything._"

"Welp, I think you're kinda close. Indeedly this is very threatening, and I'm not about to beat up one of Korra's-!" He tried not to pant, taken aback at the feeling of Amon's teeth sinking into his delicate flesh.

"_Keep me nameless, if you wouldn't mind. Here, now, after._"

"A-after what?" He opened his eyes to catch Amon stepping back, understanding the expression. He didn't question it, nor did he find himself disturbed by it.

"Okay, back." Korra's voice cut through. She threw a duffle bag Bolin's way, bursting out in laughter at his face when he caught it. "Bo. Ha, you alright?"

She never noticed him hiding his neck with the collar of his shirt. "Fine. Perfectly fine. Just thinking that nickname isn't gonna work after all. Staying good'old nameless fits better." The bite was like poison, because Bolin caught himself wondering too, and he accepted it.

"Bo?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

She blinked, surprised.

This would be the last night Amon allowed himself to stay in her presence, in their presence. He'd find a flower for the occasion, not once mourning what he'd done and what was already done. Sometimes, however, he'd catch himself looking at her eyes.

Infatuation doesn't end well.

* * *

**Written as a request, although the Amorralin undertones where of my own making because that's just how my own AU happens. It's my OT3 guys, it's my OT3.**

**DERPFACE.**


End file.
